


Just a Kid

by Indifeso



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indifeso/pseuds/Indifeso
Summary: 卡卡西的火影卸任和鸣人的火影接任，以及他们一直以来隐晦的感情





	Just a Kid

**Author's Note:**

> 提及鸣人和雏田结婚

大抵上卡卡西觉得自己记得鸣人对他说的每一次喜欢这件事对一个三十岁的老男人来说是一件特别肉麻的事，但就和他自己能调侃自己的年龄但别人说起他就会露出大受打击的可怜模样一样，是他闷骚性格的又一体现。长期占据木叶票选黄金单身汉榜首的卡卡西打心底里不承认自己老，可看着自己三个十六七岁的学生奔跑时带动的风中都似乎流淌着朝阳的气息，他只能叹息着承认，自己的确是个老资历的前辈，对，老资历。

不过，那都是以前了。

鸣人继任七代火影那天，按照情理五代、六代火影至少有一个要出现在现场，毕竟他俩是唯二活着卸任的人，但纲手自卸任之后又恢复了自己的本性，恨不得赌遍五大国，想要通知到她结果连个影子都找不到。

卡卡西虽然在村子里但也没能到场作为代表当众讲几句话，倒不是因为别的原因，初春淋了场雨，手头工作比较重要，处理完回家睡了一觉，第二天就高烧不退被送进了医院，夸张点说十年没打一个喷嚏的copy忍者万万没想到有一天自己会败在木叶的一场春雨上，哀叹着把半张脸埋在白色的被单下感受口腔中呼出的湿热气息

年龄直逼三十的小樱站在病床前不厌其烦的唠叨着，卡卡西心不在焉的发出浓重的鼻音表示自己在听，一边望着窗外树枝抽出的绿条，直到粉色头发的女人拍了拍他的枕头唤回了他的注意力，这才慢吞吞的在对方怒视下轻描淡写的说：“你说鸣人这次的任务是不是差不多要结束了，要不我退休吧。“

“哈？！“ ”哎——？！“两声惊叹犹如二重唱，卡卡西笑弯了眼睛，抬起手对着门口急匆匆赶来又恰巧听到他话的鸣人打了个招呼。

卸任和接任这事说复杂倒也没那么复杂，反正也不是殉职，一系列交接就算等鸣人当上第七代火影之后再提上日程也不晚，于是卡卡西亲自上书长老团，这事就这么定下来了。鸣人皱着个脸坐在卡卡西的病床前，看起来对后天就要举行接任典礼万般不情愿。

被小樱勒令躺够十天的卡卡西还处在低烧期，戴回了面罩百无聊赖的坐在病床上，突然从繁忙的事务中解脱闲的他骨头都在发酸，他手中不知从什么时候起再也没有捧着自来也的那本大作，火影也要有个火影的样子嘛。他摆出没什么精神的脸，瞧着昔日学生现任部下兼未来的火影大人纠结着想说什么又不知怎么开口的样子着实有趣，他挠挠睡塌下来的头发，想着还是先开口算了：“Na~ruto，你是打算在我这一直呆到后天吗？“

卡卡西叫他名字的时候首音会有一个微妙的拖长，以前没察觉，这几年每次听都会生出对方其实是在逗小孩的想法，不过鸣人自己到现在也会固执的称呼他为卡卡西老师，被纠正也只是装作听不见一样任性的大叫才不要咧，所以说，一个巴掌拍不响。

鸣人早几年就换了个精神的寸头，已经是两个孩子老爹的他看上去完全是个成熟男人的样子，虽然时不时还会表现出脱线的一面，但到底也是个值得信赖的人。而现在，被评价为稳重可靠的人正把两只长腿盘在凳子上，双手撑住膝盖左摇右晃，盯着卡卡西的同时嘴里还发出可疑的思考声。

“怎么说呢，虽然是很想当火影啦，但这么突然，总觉得——“鸣人鼓着脸停住了，脸上的印记让他看上去像只生气的狐狸，他似乎在挑选一个合适的词来表达自己复杂的心情，”——不甘心，对！就是不甘心呢。“

卡卡西叹了口气，把火影之位让出来是好多年前就有的念头，因为各方面的原因拖到如今，鸣人接任第七代本来是皆大欢喜的事，为什么当事人表现的好像他是被迫卸任而不是接任，卡卡西突然有点怀念还能用官能小说挡住脸装睡的时候。

“就现在的和平发展年代来讲，要等到老师我殉职可不知道是哪一天了哦。”从鸣人呆滞的表情来看这个心思单纯的人就没想到这层来，慌乱的挥着手，舌头打结，卡卡西坏心眼的笑出声，反应过来的金发男人瞪大眼睛指着对方大声控诉：“卡卡西老师超级讨厌！”

卡卡西笑意未减，举起双手半真半假的投降，“顺其自然不好吗？还是说你在紧张，要我出场帮你撑腰？不过得要先得到小樱的特赦才行。”

“才不是。“鸣人单手撑着脸颊，再开口时声音显得有些含糊，”说起来，我还没有真正打赢过卡卡西老师一次呢。“

突然有点明白鸣人微妙心情的卡卡西倒是为难起来了，眼下情形又不能说‘来吧，鸣人，我们打一场‘，说到底这种心情只是一时的，带着撒娇的意味，长久的梦想就要实现了，披上羽织的那一刻起就只剩下笔直的往前走，哪有什么岔路。

想了半天，他只是说道：“你早就超越我了啊，鸣人。“

鸣人笑着低低的嗯了一声，不是第一次听这句话，但被认可总是高兴的，沉默了两秒，他突然像是想起了什么似的突然扬起了灿烂的笑容，“那如果现在我想看卡卡西老师面罩底下的脸，应该会非常容易吧？”

卡卡西实在是没想到这么多年过去了对方又提起了这件事，他在对方的眼睛里看到了玩笑的成分，显然鸣人只是想从他手里扳回一局，不过身为老师怎么能输，面罩底下的嘴角拉开一个小小的弧度，他慢吞吞的将手指勾在面罩的边缘，说：“既然如此，就满足你好了，不要对小樱和佐助说啊。”

卡卡西脱下了面罩，没有骗人的第二层面罩，没有龅牙和香肠嘴，有的只是一张四十多岁男人应该有的脸。比曾经想象过的普通太多太多的脸还是让鸣人呆了几秒，他回过神后的第一件事就是抓着头发发牢骚：“卡卡西老师真是太狡猾了！怎么这样...我要怎么和小樱还有佐助说啊…”

卡卡西迅速的戴回面罩，对鸣人招手示意他靠近一点，鸣人不明所以的走上前半蹲在了床边，他个头早已蹿的和卡卡西一般高，却总喜欢仰视对方的角度。卡卡西的手轻轻的放在了鸣人的脑袋上，揉了揉，笑着说：“所以这就是我们两个人之间的秘密。”

什么嘛，又不是小孩子了。鸣人心里这样想着，盯着看着卡卡西的眼睛，突然一笑，像是不好意思，又似乎没有，“果然还是最喜欢卡卡西老师。”

卡卡西一怔，突然很想掰着手指头算一算上一次听到这句话还是多久以前的事。

那年卡卡西笑的坦然，仿佛透过鸣人在回忆别的什么人，他说：真是越来越喜欢你了。“鸣人被吓的手中的螺旋丸突然散开，一屁股坐在了地上，嫌弃的表情不能再明显，“你怎么突然这么恶心，吓我一跳——不要过来啊啊啊啊啊——！“

卡卡西很想捂住自己受伤的小心脏，大叔的心可是非常脆弱的哟，他想这么说。跨出一步用胳膊搂住鸣人的脖子，把对方金黄色的脑袋往自己胸口摁，另一只手扒拉着他的短发，手底下挣扎的力度倒是越来越弱。

喜欢是一件非常容易的事，把喜欢说出口却困难的多，似乎也只有鸣人才能将喜欢说的理直气壮到让旁人觉得理所当然。他喜欢拉面，喜欢修行，喜欢被认可，他喜欢很多人。他非常认真的在喜欢着被自己放在心上的一切，所以从来不畏惧说出口。

鸣人对小樱说过喜欢，也对卡卡西说过，尽管第一次只是因为后者答应了要请客吃拉面，但看着自己臂弯下属于十五岁鸣人那张带着不好意思和窘迫表情的脸，卡卡西突然想着要是第一次听到这句话时就给出了回应，大概就能习惯成自然了吧。

仔细想想，鸣人之后倒是再也没有明目张胆的对小樱说过喜欢，大约是明白了小樱之于他的意义就如同佐助之于他，而他对粉色头发的女孩尚且有个承诺还未兑现，喜欢的意义太过纯粹直白，七班三人之间的羁绊远不止于此，他便不再对小樱轻易说出这两个字眼，所以到最后听的最多的还是卡卡西。

卡卡西觉得某种意义上来说自己是个挺失败的老师，相比于如同父亲的伊鲁卡和真正让鸣人成长到这个地步的自来也来说，他的位子总有些不上不下。但鸣人好像从来没有用同样的热忱态度对其他两人说过喜欢。

不管是因为告诉他修行的方法，或只是送了他一盒杯面这种小事，鸣人都会同样高兴，就好像这句话对人不对事，但想来平常会坏心眼的逗弄鸣人直到对方炸毛蹦来蹦去的抱怨的也是卡卡西，所以其中的道理还真是说不清道不明。

鸣人最后一次对卡卡西说喜欢是在打完佩恩后回村的路上，卡卡西背着筋疲力尽的鸣人走在树林里，他走的特别慢，可能也为了能和鸣人多说几句话，毕竟等拯救村子的英雄回去，自己大概就只能隔着人群看着他了吧。

背上的人比以前重了许多，鸣人垂着眼睛，眼神虚虚的透过卡卡西的肩膀看着地面，不知道在想什么。鸣人的胳膊松松散散的环着卡卡西的脖子，脸颊贴在对方的领子旁，近到能感觉到鸣人呼吸的热度。鸣人放松的把全身重量交给了他，甚至没有用点力气稳住自己防止往下掉。卡卡西的关节还有些僵硬，死而复生的后遗症，但他托着鸣人身体的手却很稳。

这让他想起了第一次背鸣人。做事毛毛糙糙的十二岁男孩在简单的日常任务中扭了脚，卡卡西蹲下来指了指自己的后背，说要背他回去。鸣人楞了一下，整个脸突然变的通红，扭过头慌张的摆手说自己能走。

最后在卡卡西的坚持下鸣人还是趴到了他的背上，回程路上小樱和佐助走在前面，粉色头发的女孩叽叽喳喳的对沉默不语的佐助说个不停，卡卡西背上的鸣人却一反常态的安静，他感觉到鸣人僵硬的身体，两只手环成一圈紧紧握住，卡卡西拍拍他的胳膊，说鸣人你要把我勒死了，金色头发的男孩才意识到一样松了手，转而抓紧了卡卡西的袖子。

隔着衣服卡卡西也能感觉到鸣人重重的心跳，他抬起头望了望天空，悄声叹了口气，心中突然多了一股恨意，然后很快散去。到底怎么样才会让一个孩子在习惯坦率情感的同时却对接受显得如此生涩而不安，答案不言而喻。

虽说卡卡西不知道自己做的够不够多，但好在鸣人还是走过来了，想到这，他不由自主的笑了起来。

“卡卡西老师在笑什么呢？“鸣人贴的近，即使卡卡西的表情被面罩挡的严严实实，那个无声的笑也被他捕捉到了。鸣人同样勾起了嘴角，声音里带着笑意。

“看到你这么努力，老师我特别高兴。”

“还不够，“鸣人在他的耳边低语，”有些人无论我怎么努力也救不回来了，以后也会有即使我变得再强也没能保护的人，不是每次都能有这样的好结局，到时候我又该怎么办？“

卡卡西惊讶于鸣人此时的心思，看来自来也的死和长门的事还是或多或少给他带来了不可逆转的影响。“没人会怪你的，以前不会，以后更不会。何况你不是一个人，如果是大家在一起的话总会有方法去解决的，你现在想这些还太早了，还不如想想一会怎么面对村子里的人，你现在可是英雄了啊。“卡卡西没有说出口的是：“我们终究也只是个凡人，做不到的事情太多了。”这不是个好时机。

鸣人突然收紧了胳膊上的力道，死死的抱住卡卡西的脖子，他的声音有些古怪，像是压抑着什么，“我知道的，虽然那个时候我问纲手婆婆卡卡西老师是不是出任务不在村子里，但我是知道的。”

卡卡西不知道该怎么回答，生死是所有人都无能为力的东西，消失了也只是那么一瞬间的事，他不能说真的感到抱歉，但他还是对鸣人说：“抱歉。”

鸣人突然从卡卡西的背上跳下来，转到了他的面前，低着头，留了一个金色的发旋给卡卡西，“你要看着我啊，卡卡西老师，即使你总是把我丢下单独去和佐助修炼，即使我和好色仙人离开了三年，即使第七班有了大和队长，但是你不会离开，会一直看着我的对吗？

卡卡西把手放在鸣人的头顶上，像往常一样轻轻揉了揉，“嗯，我会一直看着你，直到我死。“

他们都在试图把握住虚无的约定，好像语言就能禁锢住它。

鸣人猛的抬头，同时握住了卡卡西垂在身侧的另一只手，他的脸颊有些红，“我最喜欢卡卡西老师了！“

卡卡西的手心出了汗，对突如其来的语言不知所措，这只是因为头一回他生出了强烈的欲望想要去回应，他觉得自己应该神色如常的说着我也喜欢你呀鸣人，但这比想象中困难的多，他的嘴张着，喉咙像是被什么束缚住一样绷的发紧。

解救他的反倒是鸣人，金发少年背着手快步往前走了点距离，然后回过身，仔细的瞧着卡卡西，“我知道，即使卡卡西老师不说也没关系，虽然这方面我很笨，但是我有仙人模式啦。”

“知道什么？”卡卡西觉得自己知道，但也许还是不知道的好，他踏出了步子，想要追上鸣人。

鸣人歪着头，拖长了声音说道：，“秘——密——”

逆着光的笑容晦暗不清，卡卡西闭着眼睛都能描绘出鸣人嘴角上扬的角度和脸颊上会随着笑容一起动的胡须印记，他总是习惯性从鸣人的背影和笑容中寻找别人的影子，但对方最终还是将自己的人生活的闪耀无比，盖过了前路上的所有指引者。

鸣人笑着跑走了，迎面走向前方等候他归来的人群。

卡卡西已经不记得自己有没有对着鸣人的背影伸出手，如果有，那时的心情一定和自己试图抓住曾经失去的一切时一样，但鸣人就在那，他只是往前走了而已，朝着未来。至于自己，从今以后能为他做的事，也就那么几件了吧。

典礼那天卡卡西还是溜出了医院去了现场，他没有选择站在拥挤的人群中接受鸣人那张开心的脸，反而因为说不清的原因站到了四代火影的岩山上。卡卡西盘腿坐着，看见鸣人从火影楼里出来后现场的欢呼声达到了巅峰，金色头发的七代火影背对着他，隔着遥远的距离成为了一个模糊的影子。

卡卡西一手撑着下巴，一手紧紧握住膝盖，胸口传来陌生的饱胀感，除了欣慰还有些别的什么感情，带来钝钝的痛，无法释怀。他一边想着自己果然是老了，一边站起来准备离开，余光捕捉到鸣人突然四处望了望，然后转过了头。

卡卡西条件反射的开了写轮眼，看到同样开了仙人模式的鸣人准确的朝他这边看过来，这场景想来有些好笑，却让卡卡西顿在了原地。鸣人的眼神专注而认真，仿佛周围的喧闹归于沉寂，而他的眼里只有对方。火影的眼中怎么可能只装着一个人呢。鸣人动了动嘴唇像是有什么话要说，但什么也没有，最后他扬起灿烂的堪比太阳的笑容，对着卡卡西伸出了拳头。

嘛，就像个孩子，卡卡西想着，笑弯了眼。


End file.
